kiss me, hold me, love me!
by ScarletAkiChin
Summary: When kouhai Kuroko gets an unexpected visit from his senpai, he should have known. AkaKuro/Fluff/Senpai-Kouhai AU!


_Yesterday, I woke up when I was supposed to sleep and decided that I need to write an AkaKuro Senpai-Kouhai fic. So yeah, this is it. I considered this as my contribution for KuroAka Day. Although it was yesterday and I did finish it yesterday but couldn't post it due to some complications._

 _Please do enjoy this. And also please try to enjoy this weird + awkward smutty fic. It's my first smut ever published._

 _This is also dedicated for my love, Seih-chan for putting up with my shits all the time._

 _REVIEW + CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE APPRECIATED._

 **kiss me, hold me, love me!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko was just lying on the couch whilst watching tv when the bell of his house decided to ring. Lazily, he stood up and headed to the door while wondering who is it that came, he didn't expecting any guest. Once the door opened, it revealing a familiar crimson-haired guy.

"Akashi-senpai?"

"May I come in?"

Kuroko nodded mutely while stepping out a bit, giving his senpai the space to walk in before closing the door. He followed the male afterwards and found him already lying on the couch with his school bag on the glasses table along with his blazer. Kuroko said nothing as he decided to go to the kitchen and get his guest some juice maybe.

He put a glass filled by orange juice on the table and sat on the couch beside Akashi and continued watching the tv. He didn't bother to talk to the redhead because this happened many times already. Akashi will always crash at his place on weekend and they'll have a sleepover there or sometimes he'll just come whenever he wants, mainly because Kuroko's house is just nearby the school and he also want to spend time with him.

After a while, Kuroko started to get bored watching tv. He stared the still-unmoving Akashi and narrowed his eyes. He stood up beside Akashi and sat on the red head's butt.

"Mmm.. Tetsuya, you're heavy." Akashi complaint with a muffle voice.

"Really?" Kuroko asked monotonously before bouncing his body up and down, just to tease his senpai.

"Tetsuya. Is this how you treat your senpai?" Kuroko ignored the warn and continued with his action. A small smirk plastered on his face. After the fourth calls Akashi gave up and let Kuroko did what he wants.

Kuroko eventually decided to stop when his cellphone buzzed indicating a message. He swiped the screen to unlock it and read the message.

"Kise-kun." He uttered the name of the sender. He can feel Akashi shifted a bit but made no further move. His fingers started working to reply the messages and it didn't take long for him to start ignoring his surrounding. For some reason, Kise was less annoying today and Kuroko decided to indulge him. Akashi still made no attempt to move; maybe he's already asleep. He didn't realize how long he's been texting with Kise but when he realized it, it's already late evening. He put down the cellphone and stood up, Akashi was still lying there.

"Senpai." Kuroko called and when Akashi remained unmoving, "Akashi-senpai." Kuroko poked his senpai's body. He sighed. "You're sleeping here right? If so, I'm gonna prepare dinner now." Although, he's not hungry but knowing Akashi, the male probably haven't even had his lunch because of his workaholic side. Kuroko was about to walk out from there when a firm hand grabbed his wrist and before he knew it, he's already on top of Akashi.

"A-Akashi-senpai." He stammered. "What're you doing?" Kuroko tried to get up but Akashi held him firmly using both hands. Kuroko gave up to break free and instead, lay his head on his senpai's chest. He can hear his heart beating slowly and Kuroko instantly felt calm. He loved hearing Akashi's heartbeat since they started dating.

A hand caressed his back upwards and later played with his hair. Kuroko closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle gestures. He heard Akashi murmuring the word 'stay'.

"I need to prepare dinner now, senpai." Kuroko said as he tried to push up his body.

"Hmm.. I want to stay like this with Tetsuya." Akashi complaint but made no attempt to stop him.

Kuroko stared down his senpai. Did Akashi just pouted? He smiled warmly as one of his hand reached Akashi's head and patted it.

"I'll make our dinner first and then we'll spend times together. Besides, you're staying for the night right?"

Akashi nodded and didn't say anything after that and let Kuroko stood up. Kuroko gave him a side glance before he headed to the kitchen; Akashi was crossing his arms and even though his face showed no emotion, he can sense that he's sulking. Kuroko giggled mutely, Akashi-senpai can be cute too sometimes.

Once Kuroko was in the kitchen, he stood there for a good few minutes; trying to think what to cook for the dinner. He walked to the fridge to check it's content and sighed when there's almost nothing inside save for a carrot and a bottle of mineral water.

"Looks like I need to go for a grocery shopping." He frowned. Looks likes Akashi has to wait for a while. Kuroko was about to walked out when-

"Tetsuya. Is the dinner ready yet?" Akashi hugged him from behind and put his chin on Kuroko's shoulder.

Kuroko flinched and his back tensed up before relaxing back. "Senpai..?" He stammered once again. His senpai was surely enjoying fact that he can surprise Kuroko. Blame those stupid yet mesmerizing heterechromatic orbs!

"Not yet, senpai. The fridge is empty so I need to go to a market first." At this point, the hug became tighter.

"But I'm so hungry, Tetsuya."

Kuroko almost smacked the senpai's head but instead he said, " Akashi-senpai, how am I supposed to cook for you if you didn't let me go?"

Kuroko waited for Akashi to retort but he kept silence and when he's about to say something more-

"I'm not talking about food, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered against his ear and before Kuroko could retort him, he licked the back of his ear then nipped his earlobe. Kuroko shuddered under the small ministrations.

"Aahh.. senpai..." He tried to move out from Akashi's hold but to no avail. Akashi's hands were muscular and strong considering that he plays basketball a lot.

Seeing that Kuroko didn't move to get free anymore, Akashi decided to continue. His tongue licked Kuroko's nape up and down; so lightly, in sensual manner. One of his hand pulled Kuroko's shirt at his shoulder to give him the access there. Akashi trailed his lips slowly on Kuroko's sensitive skin and licked his shoulder and neck. Kuroko moaned when Akashi decided to bit him at the junction of his shoulder.

"Ahh.. Akashi-senpai." Kuroko moaned again when Akashi started to pepper light kisses around his neck and shoulder. His body starting to feel hot and aroused. He yelped when a hand cupped his-clothed erection and began to play with it.

"Ungh..no- no.." Kuroko tried to resist the pleasure that started to build up.

"Hmm, I barely touch you but you're already this hard. Tche tche, what a slutty kouhai you are." Akashi clicked his tongue. His hand was still playing with Kuroko's bulge which made him moaned wantonly.

"A-Akashi.. senpai." Kuroko called his senpai. "No-not here. In my bed." He tried to wiggle out from Akashi's hold.

"Why? I thought Tetsuya loves kitchen sex?" Akashi smirked teasingly as he stopped cupping Kuroko's erection.

"The last time we did it here, I have trouble cleaning it afterwards." Kuroko crossed his arms as he faced Akashi for the first time since they're in the kitchen. "Akashi-senpai." Kuroko said warningly when his red head senpai just chuckled at that remark.

"Forgive me, my love. You are too irresistible for me to not attack you no matter where you are. What a cute kouhai I have here."

Kuroko blushed at that praise and tried to hide it by turning his head to the other side. "... I'm not cute..." He mumbled and his senpai chuckled again.

"We're not doing here, get it?"

"Yes, my love." Akashi said and Kuroko yelped when Akashi kissed him. Kuroko closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck before kissing him back. Akashi is always gentle when he kisses him and sometimes Kuroko feels like he wants to melt. Their kiss soon turned into a heated one when Akashi licked Kuroko's bottom lips; asking for entrance- which Kuroko gladly obliged. He gasped a bit when a familiar tongue entered his mouth- pulling Akashi closer to him- he could feel the long tongue exploring his mouth and he moaned again in the kiss. It didn't take long for his senpai to started teasing his tongue; asking for dance. Kuroko accepted the invitation gladly and started wrapping his tongue around Akashi's. Akashi tasted like cinnamon and Kuroko found that he's getting hard. Akashi tasted so delicious and intoxicating. They broke apart when the need of oxygen became unbearable. Kuroko's hazy eyes stared Akashi's dark one. Without any warning Akashi kissed him again. Kuroko didn't even realize that Akashi was carrying him bridal-style to his bedroom and only felt it once he was thrown on the soft bed.

"Aka- Akashi-senpai..." He whined when the touch is lost. Suddenly his body felt cold and Akashi seemed to get it because he was smirking as he crawled to Kuroko.

"Do you even realize how cute you are, Tetsuya?" Akashi caressed his face and peck him lightly on his nose.

"Wha- what... How can you-" Kuroko wanted to retort but Akashi cut him off.

"Yes, you are. And to know that you belong to me make me very happy." Akashi smiled warmly as he continued caressing Kuroko's cheeks. "But-" his eyes turned dark, "to see how easy Ryouta hugging you, how close you are with Daiki and how- what?" Akashi stopped when Kuroko held his face.

"Did Akashi-senpai just told me that he's jealous?" Kuroko quirked his eyebrow.

Akashi frowned, "I'm not. I'm just merely stating the fact."

An amused smile twitched on Kuroko's face though it barely noticeable. So cute, senpai! "In other words, you're still jea- unghh.." Kuroko didn't get to finish his sentence when Akashi decided to bit his earlobe again; effectively shutting him up. A warm breathe teased his sensitive ear before a husky voice came, "One more teasing and I shall punish my disobedient kouhai." Kuroko shuddered when the red head senpai licked the back of his ear.

"Mmm..do it then." Kuroko arched his back when Akashi started licking the area around his neck and shoulder. He can feel Akashi's hands roaming on his body and started undoing his buttons.

"Undress me, love." Came Akashi's order. Kuroko wasted no time as he began doing the same. He sighed blissfully once both his clothes and Akashi's were removed and leaving no empty space between them. Their warmth mingled and Kuroko wished for nothing anymore. He winced in pain once Akashi started bitting him. His senpai is always so possessive that he'll place dozens of hickey all around his body. Sometimes it'll take a week for them to completly disappear; Kuroko has to think excuses when he needs to change his clothes for P.A session.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi whispered as Kuroko's hands started touching all over his body. Akashi's torso was beautiful in Kuroko'eyes and Kuroko was glad that he's the only one who has the privilege; to see, to touch, to feel the perfection of the body.

"Akashi-senpai is so beautiful." Kuroko said as he kissed his temples.

"Why, thank you Tetsuya. For that, I shall reward you." Kuroko gasped when a palm sliding down his chest, circling his stomach before going up and stopped at one of Kuroko's nipples and without warning- pinched it.

"Ah..senpai." Kuroko screamed in pleasure when Akashi's tongue licked his other nipples and sucked it hard. The pleasure was exquisitely devastating. Kuroko arched his back when both the sneaky hand and sly tongue didn't stop tweaking, pinching, sucking his hardened nubs. His body felt hot, so hot that Kuroko started sweating but Akashi was still in a world of his own as he continued pleasuring Kuroko's body.

"Look, Tetsuya. You are a mess now." Akashi smirked as stared a moaning mess Kuroko.

"Well yeah, I'm a hot mess." He frowned. Akashi sure love teasing him when he's the one who turned him into this state.

"Indeed you are. You're a hot mess of kouhai." Akashi trailed his lips downwards to Kuroko's stomach and only stop when he almost reached his hard cock. "Senpai is so proud of you." He whispered huskily before kissing Kuroko's dick.

"Aahh..senpai.. stop teasing!" Kuroko grind his hips. "Take me, senpai." He said again. "Please."

"How can I refuse my own kouhai." Akashi smirked. "Say, Tetsuya. How about taking my cock while I'm eating you." It's neither a question or suggestion. They both knew it's an order. So they maneuvered their position with Akashi lying on the bed with Kuroko hovering over him yet facing his crotch.

"Suck me." Akashi said in one single command.

Kuroko immediately took a hold of Akashi's proud standing dick and licked it experimentally. A groan from Akashi answered everything. He began massaging the hard erection which later earned him a small growl. He smirked and put the tip of the penis in his lips and licked it. A taste of precum made it's way to Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko was about to continue when he felt hands grabbing his butt cheeks before separating it open.

"Aka..shi-senpai.." Kuroko groaned when a tongue slyly circled around his hole.

"Don't stop, Tetsuya." Akashi reprimanded before he continued playing and sucking around his butt hole area. Kuroko felt like he's going to cum right at that moment but he decided not to disappointed Akashi. So Kuroko tucked his hair behind his ear and began licking Akashi's hard erection. After a while, he took Akashi's whole length into his mouth. The sound of moaning Akashi made him more excited; he licked Akashi's cock in a teasing manner. Akashi groaned in displeasure and Kuroko was about to ignore him when suddenly a something wet and slippy entering him down there. Akashi was thrusting his tongue into Kuroko's inside and there's nothing he wanted now but to push his senpai deeper and make he fucks him with his tongue. Unfortunately, he had another job. Kuroko continued his ministration; licking and sucking the dick in his mouth. His hands didn't stop massaging Akashi's cock either while Akashi's tongue was busy exploring his hole. After a while, he sensed that Akashi was becoming tense so he applied a bit pressure on his cock and massaged it harder.

"Tet..suya.. I'm cum-"

In an instant, Kuroko's mouth was filled by a thick creamy liquid. He swallowed it without hesitation and even made sure to lick any cream that was left on the tip. He shifted his position to face the already sitting Akashi.

Akashi smirked as he wiped away the leftover of his cum at Tetsuya's mouth with his thumb.

"My kouhai took a good care of my cock." He placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips and trailed his lips along his jawline. "I shall reward him." He murmured seductively as he pushed Kuroko down the bed.

Akashi's palm slide down his torso, brushing past his cock teasingly and finally stopped a mere inch away from his ass hole.

"Lube?" Akashi asked him. Kuroko quickly reached for a bottle of vanilla lube on the drawer beside him and threw it to the red head senpai. "Hmm..vanilla. As expected of Tetsuya." Akashi smirked.

"Hurry up, senpai." Kuroko urged when Akashi squeezed an ample amount of the lube before spreading it around his fingers and cock; slowly and teasingly.

"Hmm.. what is it, Tetsuya?" Akashi smiled innocently. Kuroko swore if Akashi is still teasing him like this-

"Senpai... fuck me, please." He wiggled his ass- showing his needy hole- while begging. Though he can't see, he knew that Akashi's face was darkening and it won't take long for him to- "Ahh..ah.." Kuroko felt a long finger entered him and started circling around his ring. There's still no pain but when Akashi added the next digit into his hole, he whimpered.

"..uhh..hurts.." Kuroko shut his eyes tight when Akashi began scissoring him; trying to ease the pain. Beads of sweat started making way down his temples. Kuroko moaned shamelessly when the third finger was added. The discomfort that was building up added with the pain of being thrusted in inside almost broke him.

"Shh.. Tetsuya. It's okay." He heard Akashi trying to reassure him. Akashi pulled his face to him and kissed him in mouth. He can feel the familiar tongue once again wrapping around his and began savoring and tasting each other. The pain downwards decreased slowly but Kuroko moaned when one of the fingers inside him hit his sweet spot. Akashi face looked smug right now and if it's not for the fact that he's kissing Kuroko now, he will surely be smirking devilishy. They broke apart and both of them were panting heavily. Kuroko had it worst because the fingers that found his prostate was still hitting the place over and over. "Ahh..."

"For a guy like you, you sure are lewd hmm.. Tetsuya." Akashi smirked at him. His fingers are still inside Kuroko; teasing him

"Aka.. Akashi-senpai..ahh.. no more." Kuroko clawed his senpai's back strongly; not caring if it'll leave mark on that perfect body. It just a small payback for this whole thing.

"No more what, my love?"

Kuroko almost pouted. His senpai was a real teaser and he sure was enjoying this whole thing of teasing him and his desperate dick (and hole).

"No..ahh- more teasing.. please." Kuroko begged him when Akashi 'accidentally' poked his sweet spot, tears started prickling in the corner of his eyes.

"If you say so, my adorable kouhai."

Kuroko whined lowly when Akashi retracted his fingers. He waited in an anticipation when Akashi lifted both his legs and placed them upon his shoulder.

Ready? Akashi asked him silently and Kuroko nodded without hesitation. He no need to afraid because Akashi will make sure it won't hurt.

Kuroko watched Akashi pushing his cock into him. The tip of the hardened cock barely entered his hole. Akashi took a deep breath.

Kuroko screamed when Akashi pushed his cock inside him in one thrust. His hands clawed the red head's back; leaving mark there and everywhere, tears started staining his cheeks. "Unghh.. Senpai! Hurt..."

"Relax, Tetsuya." Akashi hushed him by planting butterfly kisses all over his shoulder. Kuroko can feel his heart starting to beat normally back and he was calmer. "Aah.. senpai." He stared Akashi that was atop him. "Move."

A scream reverberated throughout the room again as Akashi began slamming his cock in him; again and again. The pain was lessened already and slowly replaced by another sensation.

"Tetsuya." Akashi breathed as he grind his hips along Kuroko; adding more frictions and increased the pace.

"..ah.. Akashi..sen..pai." Kuroko danced along with his heterechromatic eyes senpai by rocking their hips together.

"Found it."

His eyes widened and a loud moan escaped from his lips when Akashi hit a spot that sent an instant pleasure throughout his entire being. The previous pain was dispersed into nothingness as it was taken over by a heavy feel of pleasure. Kuroko cried again when his senpai slammed his prostate over and over again; intending to push him to the edge. The pleasure was too strong that he can't stop asking for more.

"Tetsuya..ah.."

Kuroko pulled Akashi closer when something warm began accumulating in stomach. He was so close. "Akashi-senpai!" He called desperately. His hand grabbed a fistful of Akashi's locks.

And as if knowing him, Akashi gave him a few thrust more, grind their hips erratically and after the final thrust, Kuroko's body shuddered violently as he spurted a thick of white ribbon that stained his chest and the sheet below him.

Kuroko sighed blissfully when something warm enveloping his hole. Akashi just cummed inside him. He felt so full and content. Akashi slumped his body on him after pulling out carefully. They both were slightly panting. Kuroko caressed his hand on Akashi's back and his fingers felt several scratch marks there; no doubt happened during make out session just now. "I'm sorry." He apologized as his palm circled around the scratch marks. It must sting. "What-" Kuroko frowned when Akashi flicked his forehead.

"Don't be. They're not hurt or anything. I'm the one who should apologize." Akashi smiled gently and Kuroko's heart skip a bit

"The pain when I was inside you were more painful than this and I'm glad that you decided to believe me." Kuroko blushed when Akashi kissed his temples; so gently, so warmly that he felt like he's the only one who is matter for the red head.

"I love you, Akashi-senpai." Kuroko said after a while. Akashi's eyes froze and Kuroko almost thought he had done something wrong. He was about to say something but a firm hug from Akashi proved otherwise. "I love you too my adorable kouhai, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Kuroko smiled back and buried his face into Akashi's neck. A faint trace of shampoo can be smelled and he nuzzled his nose into that mop of red hair and snuggled Akashi closer. The room was filled by a pleasing and comfortable silence after that as they both decided to cherish that moment by cuddling with each other innocently. Kuroko was about to fall asleep when Akashi nudged him on his shoulder.

"Tetsuya, I'm hungry."

"Mmm.. I don't think I can go and make us a dinner now with this legs." Kuroko said in a muffle voice. It's true, he was kinda lazy right now and knowing that his legs are probably too weak to move now made the laziness doubled. He heard Akashi chuckled softly.

"Senpai?" He stared the red head male. Akashi didn't say anything and just leaned closer into him and kissed his head.

"Then I'll go for grocery shopping and cook the dinner for both of us." He said and Kuroko nodded mutely. He's feeling a bit hungry too. Must be because of their previous 'exercise'.

"Hmm.. be careful. And please get me my milkshake, Akashi-senpai." Kuroko reprimanded his beloved senpai.

"Sure my love. Now sleep for a while and I'll wake you when the dinner is ready." Akashi kissed his forehead again but Kuroko was too sleepy to respond. He just nodded his head weakly. He heard a sound of door being opened and closed again; indicating that Akashi was already gone. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep with a miniscule smile forming on his face.

"Akashi-senpai..." was his last word before he fell into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

 _~The end~_


End file.
